


American Men with Dogs

by FFFORI



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hit Parade (Fiction), John Wick (Movies), Keller Series, Keller Series by Lawrence Block, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Crossover, Daily Life in NYC, Do my best to write sweet, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, POI hudbands, Puppies, dog person, hit men, men in suits, small talks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 他们有太多的共同之处: 西装, 狗, 名字, 和工作.





	American Men with Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> 给大家安利劳伦斯布洛克写的凯勒系列！当初看到这段书的简介就一下被凯勒吸引住了，后来越看越爱。
> 
> 在纽约的平素杀手，有狗；  
> 在纽约的传奇杀手，有狗；  
> 在纽约的养老夫夫其中一位是“解决麻烦的人”，有狗。
> 
> (Will Graham: 我的狗比他们多。  
> Hannibal Lector: 你不住在纽约。)
> 
> 行了，这已经够我拉郎了。
> 
> 复制于老布官网：http://lawrenceblock.com/books/hit-man/
> 
> Keller is your basic urban Lonely Guy. He makes a decent wage, lives in a nice apartment. Works the crossword puzzle. Watches a little TV. Until the phone rings and he packs a suitcase, gets on a plane, flies halfway across the country…and kills somebody. It’s a living. But is it a life? Keller’s not sure. He goes to a shrink, but it doesn’t work out the way he planned. He gets a dog, he gets a girlfriend. He gets along
> 
> 复制于百度百科：https://baike.baidu.com/item/杀手/2137681
> 
> 《杀手》讲述凯勒是个标准的都会独行侠。他外出用餐，将换洗衣物全扔到洗衣店，他边吃早餐边玩《纽约时报》的填字游戏，在健身房运动，和女人展开注定失败的关系，他形单影只看电影……直到接到白原镇一位女子的电话，他便理好行李，搭上飞机，飞越半个国家……然后杀掉一个从未谋面的人。这也是个糊口的方法，然而这叫生活吗？凯勒不确定。他看了心理医生，结果却出他所料……  
> 《杀手》一个个故事读下去，凯勒叫人越看越爱，尽管他是一名冷血杀手。

  
今天跟别的早晨没有两样，Reese一直到走到中央公园的时候都这么想。他替Bear牵上绳子: "Morning, Finch."  
  
然后他今天遇见了两条狗，像普通的狗主人一样展开谈话，然后发生了好巧的事。  
  
他们走到了中央公园，Bear一路在草地上嗅闻，它走的速度适中，既不落在后面也不拽紧绳子。早上空气很新鲜，但是雾气在太阳升起前都不会消散，已经有穿着运动服的人在公园里晨跑了。

  
Finch看了一眼Reese，还是老样子，黑色的风衣，黑色的西装，最里面的白衬衫解开领口的两颗扣子，即使是纽约十月中旬早晨的空气也没法改掉他搭档的这个习惯。

  
John•Charming•24/7•Reese

  
Reese没注意到Finch的目光，他看见十米处的长椅上坐了一个男人，坐在那里看着自己脚边的那条深灰色的美国斗牛犬，穿着得体的纯黑色西装，胡子也精心修剪过，但是他略长的头发却失去发胶的固定散落在额角。最吸引Reese的是他的神情，看起来胸有成竹，但因为对于事情太有把握了，而显得毫不在乎的样子。他就像是大隐隐于市活生生的例子。Reese突然觉得他不是大苹果唯一的西装男。

  
那条斗牛犬没栓绳子，它坐在男人脚边。没花它多长时间它就注意到了Bear，Bear也看到了它。比利时牧羊犬摇着尾巴，那条斗牛犬看了一眼它的主人。穿着黑西装的男人看了一眼自己的狗，然后顺着它的视线看到了坐在长椅上的Reese和Finch。他点点头，他们也点点头作为回应，就像每个友好相遇的狗主人一样。

  
斗牛犬像是得到了什么许可，它迈着小步跑到Bear的旁边，Bear幅度很大地摇尾巴，然后两只狗狗开始快乐地闻着对方的尾巴根。

  
“嘘---！毛毛！不可以，坏狗狗。”Reese和Finch听到了一个有些无奈的男声。（Reese发现那位穿着黑西装的男人也发现了，他很快找到了声音的来源并饶有兴趣地看着。）

  
声音属于一个个头不高的男人。（深色短发带着卷，刮过了胡茬才出的门，牛仔裤，旧卫衣和厚实的黑色帆布夹克，Reese迅速扫了他一遍，单身，平素。）他正牵着一只强壮的美国斗牛犬，那只的体型要比正跟Bear玩耍的那只大一圈。平素的男人拽紧手上的牵引绳，低着头，盯着斗牛犬的眼睛：“毛毛，不可以。”

  
他显然注意到了正在Bear和那只属于黑西装男人的狗，他看起来并不像让自己的狗跟它们玩耍。

  
“早。”Reese挥了挥手跟他打了个招呼，男人愣了一下才反应过来这是在跟自己打招呼。

  
“早。”他把自己的斗牛犬牵在自己脚边。

  
“你的狗看起来想跟它们玩。”Reese偏头示意耍成一团的两条狗。

  
“这条狗...脾气不太好。”男人犹豫了一下开口。

tbc  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
